


In Your Eyes I See My Future

by PimeydenNinja



Series: Royal Elfroot [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimeydenNinja/pseuds/PimeydenNinja
Summary: So this is kinda part of my other fic "Blue Heaven" but this one focuses to the relationship between my warden Lumina Mahariel and Nathaniel Howe.





	1. Military style meeting

Lumina Mahariel was making drinks for herself and her boyfriend, Nathaniel Howe, at the party she had planned together with her new friend Varric. She hadn’t known the dwarf too long but she already knew the whole purpose for the party was for certain Tevinter guy to get closer to her cousin and co-worker Mahanon Lavellan. She wasn’t sure how to feel about possible relationship between the two but she tried to be open-minded.

”You okay, love? You seem distracted.” Nathaniel said as he walked next to her at the counter. 

”Ah just wondering what those two are talking about.”

Nathaniel knew very well who she was referring to. His girlfriend was known to be protective toward her cousin and it had been big surprise for him when she agreed to hire him to her bar. He knew how the customers were sometimes... Horny and drunk who didn't understand 'no' means 'no'. He wasn’t exactly happy about her career choice but she enjoyed her job and that was all that mattered to him. Well after all there were only very few people who would mess with ultimate badass Lumina Mahariel anyway.

”They seem to get along. Would it be bad if they would end up together?” Nathaniel asked.

”No… I suppose it wouldn’t be bad…”

”I hope I’m not disturbing anything.” Varric said as he appeared out of nowhere.

”Oh no. Just making us drinks. You want anything?” Mahariel asked as she handed Nathaniel his drink.

”Whiskey. Neat. Also… Hope you won’t find this intrusive, but I would like to know how you met.”

Lumina and Nathaniel looked at each other all surprised. Neither of them had thought about their first meeting in years.

”Sure.” Nathaniel just shrugged.

”Yeah why not.”

”Great! Let’s go sit to the booth. More comfy over there.” Varric pointed at booth.

The couple followed the dwarf to the booth and as they sat down, they noticed he pulled out his notebook. He’s been doing that a lot tonight actually, thought Mahariel.

”Okay we first met each other 10 years ago…” Nathaniel started the story and Mahariel felt her thoughts drifting away.

 

 

                                                                                                           

TEN YEARS AGO

”If the army won’t soon send someone to pick us up, I’m going to shoot myself.” Alistair complained while dragging a bodybag which contained other of their fallen team member.

”Yeah. If they tell us more more time they had to postpone the pick-up because some issues, I swear by the Maker I’ll kill them myself…” Anders piped in while dragging the other fallen soldier.

Mahariel wasn’t happy either. Their mission had been to eliminate some qunari terrorists and they had succeed. But that was a week ago! If the army had been faster with the pick-up Daveth and Jory might still be alive. But no! They didn’t even give them proper explanation. Just simple ’there has been some issues’ and then told them new navpoints where they were supposed to go and wait. Their second navpoin just happened to be near a Deep Roads entrance and Darkspawn got a jump on them. Poor Daveth didn’t have a chance since one Genlock rogue stabbed him right through the heart. And during the fight one Hurlock managed to slit Jory’s throat. The cut wasn’t deep enough to kill him instantly and Anders managed to keep him alive for 15 minutes until their lack of proper medical equipment hit them and Jory lost a fight for his life.

”This pilot is going to get a piece of my mind…”Mahariel cursed under her breath.

”Be nice to the poor guy. It’s not his fault. It’s our superiors’s fault.” Zevran was right with that but she really wanted to take her anger out on someone.

”I just want to out of this place!” Oghren complained ”I have sand in my boots and pants and beard! I almost wish I had never left Orzammar…”

”Oh yes life is so much better in Orzammar! Simple life! You could be a nug breeder! Who needs a fresh air and wifi anyway?” Alistair said with his ’I’m never serious’ tone.

”Or a drink that doesn’t taste like a dirt. Totally overrated.” Anders added.

Maybe Mahariel should move to Orzammar… Life would be be so much better there. She could open a bar. Her father had a bar which she got after he got sick year ago. Sounds weird to say that, but she was only a kid when she started to learn making drinks. She found her dad’s notes and old cocktail books and when she was teenager, her dad finally agreed to teach her all the tricks. But then she had joined army as some kind of impulse. And here she was… Best sniper in the Ferelden’s army. Natural choice for mission like this. Was she happy about it? Sure it was nice to be honored but being sent to Western Approach was not so exciting. If she would die there at age 18 she would drag some certain people in Hell with her…

They finally arrived to the navpoints they were given. For everyone’s relief it was at the riverside. They could finally wash away the sand and sweat. Alistair, Anders and Oghren were putting away their gear while Zevran picked up the radio to let the pilot know they had arrived and were waiting for the pick-up. Lumina just walked up to the river and without a second of hesitation just sank her whole head in the water. She raised her head and swept her wet bangs away from her face.

”Are you okay, love?” Alistair walked up to her and ran his hand on her back. There was one good thing the army had brought to her life and it was this guy behind her. Alistair Theirin. This guy had magical talent to bring some happiness even to the darkest moments with his sense of humor. Sure their team knew about their relationship but thanks to army’s rules with fraternization they had to hide their relationship from their superiors.

”I’m just so tired… And I feel bad for Daveth and Jory. I just want to go home…” she huffed.

”Home huh… All alone or do you think taking someone with you?” 

”For the love of Mythal, Alistair! We’re in the middle of nowhere with two corpses and you want to talk about moving in together? I’m not talking about this until I have taken a long shower.”

Alistair seemed disappointed of her lack of enthusiasm of talking about this but he knew better not to press the subject forward. He looked at her and realized she had heard something. Those big elven ears are useful sometimes.

”I think it’s the chopper!” Zevran yelled all excited ”WE’RE FINALLY GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!”

”Finally. Everyone gather your things! Alistair, Anders you take Daveth and Jory.”

”Why us again?” Alistair whined.

”Yeah, why can’t Zevran and Oghren do that?” Anders asked.

”Come on guys you’re so close. You have dragged them for miles already. What’s few more steps.” Mahariel said as she picked up her pack and riffle.

2 minutes later chopper landed 100 meters away from their location. Sure it was nice not to be in the middle of the sandcloud it caused but they were all tired and hoping they would not have to walk even one more step. The pilot got out and started to make his way towards them.

”You guys need help with your stuff?” the guy said with carefree voice which made Mahariel’s blood boil. They’ve been stranded on this forsaken sandy Hell and this guy shows up like this is some kind of a picnic. Mahariel grabbed the guy from his collar and pulled his helmet covered face few centimeters away from hers.

”Take us away from here NOW!” she said way harsher she had actually intended. 

”Yes ma’am!” the guy saluted and ran to Alistair and Anders to help them with the bodies. Lumina knew she should not have raised her voice at him but she was so tired and angry. Poor guy just happened to be a perfect target.

”Is she always like that?” she heard the pilot ask from rest of the squad.

”No. She’s usually chill. But being here for a week and losing two guys really got her pissed. It’s nothing personal. You were just... you know, there.” Alistair explained.

”Wow… I feel so honored…” the pilot said with no hint of excitement.

They got to the chopper and their long way back to the base began. Mahariel buried her face to her hands and groaned. She thought about all the reports she had to write and interrogations when they get back. She also knew she needs to apologize to the pilot. She raised her head towards the pilot to see his head was already turned towards them. His shoulders stiffened and he quickly turned his head.

 

Mahariel woke up when she felt someone shake her shoulders. Funny though… She didn’t even remember falling asleep.

”Hey, love. We’re at Adamant. Our superiors wants you to report to them. I asked if I could do it but they said you must do it. Soo time to get up.” Alistair said with apologetic smile. Yet all Lumina could think about was how she could get used to being woken up by Alistair every morning.

”Yeah. I better go.” she answered with yawn.

 

Needless to say sitting there while her superiors were pushing for answers were… draining. But she patiently told everything. She started from their mission and moved to the death of her two squad members and how Anders had tried to save Jory. At last she told them how they had wandered in the Approach for days while waiting for pick-up. Finally her superiors were content and let her go. She walked towards the barracks while wondering if she could smuggle some food to the showers. It was way too hard to decide if she should first take a shower or eat. Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard familiar voice. She turned her head towards the voice and saw a guy with black shoulder length hair. She was sure military protocol ordered guys to cut their hair short so why was this guy allowed to have long hair...? Zevran and Anders were forced to cut theirs. Oh well this was not time to think that… But she could go and apologize him for yelling at him. The mess hall was almost calling her but she decided to go talk to this guy instead and get it over with. Even if it meant she was disturbing his conversation with the dwarven soldier.

”Hey, you pilot.” she called out to him.

”Yes ma’am? Something else you need?” the pilot asked as he saluted.

”No, I just… wanted to apologize. I had no reason to raise my voice at you but I did. I’m sorry for that. I mean it’s not your fault we had to be there a week…”

”No it’s okay. I understand. You were just having a bad time.” the pilot said and smiled a little.

”Hey Nath, maybe you should introduce yourself to the lady.” his friend said and nudged him to the side.

”Oh right! I’m Nathaniel Howe, ma’am.” Howe…? That name did ring some bells… There was this politician back in Ferelden named Rendon Howe. Maybe this was his son.

”Pleased to meet you, Nathaniel Howe.” Lumina said and gave the guy the best smile she could come up with, making the guy blush ”I’m Lumina Mahariel.”

”And I’m Sigrun! Not that anyone asked.” young female dwarf said.

”Nice to meet you, Sigrun. Love your pigtails.”

”Thank you! And I love your ears! Oh and that face tattoo! You’re one of those… Umm…” Sigrun thought really hard but didn’t seem to remember the word she was looking for.

”Dalish.” Nathaniel helped.

”Dalish elves! I knew that.” she said and punched Nathaniel to the side which made Mahariel laugh.

”Well it was a pleasure to meet you but I can hear the mess hall call my name. Maybe we see again.” Mahariel said and walked away from the duo. In the end she didn’t see them again… Until 2 years later.

 

 

 

Lumina Mahariel, age 20, was running her own bar at Denerim. She had renovated the place after her military service came to an end and she had returned home. Well her service was not only thing that came to an end though… Her relationship with Alistair ended after failed mission… But that wasn't something she liked to think. She still knew she had made a right choice with their prisoner.

One night she was working at the storage room when she heard fighting coming from the bar. It was Tuesday so their bouncers were not there, since they could handle the situation by themselves with only few customers. She ran to the bar and saw two female qunaris fighting. Apparently they had some disagreements over some guy. The girl who was working there with Mahariel was standing behind the counter, too terrified to do anything. Lumina knew it was up to her…

”Call the cops. This isn't a fight we can deal ourselves.” Lumina said to the other girl and tossed her the phone. Mahariel herself grabbed the baseball bat she had under the counter. Just for trying to intimidate those qunaris. With luck they would calm down and she would not actually need to beat some sense into them with it.

”Hey! Knock it off!” she tried to yell at them, but neither of them even listened ”Get the hell out of here! If you want to fight go outside!”

”Huh?” other of the female qunaris turned towards her ”You talking to us? Small and weak little elf like you. Stay out of other’s business.”

”I happen to be the owner of this place. So as long as your business happens in my bar it's also MY business." Lumina said and glared at the qunaris. "You better leave since cops are on their way.”

The other female qunari didn’t even bothered to answer. Lumina was on the ground with bloody nose even before she realized she has been hit.

”Hah… Congrats. You were just banned from here.” Mahariel said with dry laugh.

The same qunari picked her up from her collar and slammed against a wall. Lumina was only seconds away from actually using the bat she had brought, but then the door opened and four cops barged in. Qunari who was holding Lumina dropped her and stepped away from the gasping bartender. One of the cops jogged over her and crouched down to see if she was okay and Lumina could swear she had seen his face before… But she could wonder about that after she can breath properly again.

”Are you okay?” the cop asked and Lumina was sure she had heard this hoarse voice before. The other bartender had finally get her act together and brought her boss a bag of ice. The cop took the bag and carefully pressed it against Lumina's nose. Well wasn't that awkward... Lumina took the bag in her own hand and nodded to the cop as thanks.

”Are you okay miss Mahariel?” girl asked as her boss just nodded.

”Mahariel…? Are you possibly Lumina Mahariel?” the cop asked and Lumina nodded and really looked at his face. And then the realization hit her.

”You’re that pilot… Nathaniel Howe.” well isn't this a small world.

Nathaniel just smiled. He got up and walked over to his co-workers and said something to them. The three other cops just nodded and two of them walked away with the qunari women while third one returned to bartenders with Nathaniel.

”We still need a statement. Could you give one?” the other cop asked from Mahariel’s employee. The girl nodded and she and the cop walked over to the counter to talk in private.

”I’m actually surprised you still remember me…” Nathaniel said with a blush ”I mean we talked only twice.”

”I should be the one surprised. I mean your last name makes it hard not to remember you, but me? I don’t have any famous relatives.”

”So you found out about my dad… So that's the only reason you remember me?” he seemed a bit disappointed.

”It’s not only reason. Who would forget attractive noble like you.” she said with a coy smirk. Very smooth since her face was covered in blood. Her OWN blood. That was whole new experience...

”Oh?” Nathaniel said and then stayed silent for some seconds. Looked like the poor guy was thinking something real hard. Weighting his options. ”This might be… inappropriate but would you… Like to go for a coffee with me some day? Or movie or something?”

It took Mahariel some time to get what was going on. This guy was asking her out. While she was sitting on the floor with bloody nose. This guy must have some weird kink or he's just weird. But in the end there was only one answer.

”I would love to.”

”YES!” the cop yelled and Mahariel couldn’t help but to laugh ”You free next Saturday?”

”Weekends are busy but how about Thursday?” Mahariel asked. Sure as a boss she could have just skipped work but leaving Solas alone with new girl and Zevran would have been too cruel. After experience like that he might even ask for a raise... 

”Definitely. Can I get your phone number so I can text you later?” Nathaniel said his phone already in hand.

Mahariel pulled out her business card and put it to his chest pocket.

”I’m looking forward to it.”

 

 

PRESENT

”Hold up. You asked her on a date after she was puched by a qunari? Wow…” Varric shook his head as he wrote something on his notebook.

”Yeah. Not the story you expect but hey, here we are. 8 years later.” Nathaniel said and put his arm around Mahariel.

”You could have not mention that. My badass reputation suffers if people hear I was beaten by a customer.”

”Sorry, love.” Nathaniel said and planted a kiss on top of Lumina's head.

”Well I’m looking forward hearing more.” Varric said as he put his notebook back in his pocket. "I need to go see what Zevran and Sera are up to... It's never good when those two are whispering something." Mahariel said and got up from her seat. She had to admit it was nice to think about the past every once in a while…. Even if it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, it was still theirs. 

Nathaniel watched her as she walked up to her employees. After she was out of earshot he turned towards Varric.

"You know... She doesn't know this but I was probably red as a tomato behind my visor when she yelled to me at that pick-up point."

"Oh? Why was that?" Varric asked and fished his notebook back from his pocket.

"I thought..." Nathaniel started to blush. "I thought she was most beautiful woman I had ever seen. In those 2 years I never forgot her eyes. I tried real hard to figure out a way to find her. But in the end fate brought us together."

"I see." Varric said with a smile. He wrote Nathaniel's words down but he wasn't really sure if he should ever share them to the world.

 


	2. Family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahariel reminisces her first meeting with rge rest of the Howe family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I really did thought I published this chapter already...   
> Also I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes. My "editor" is too busy to check these and I'm too impatient to wait until she's free. And if I wait too long I lose my interest to write :P

It was Saturday 5am when Mahariel finally got home. She opened the door as quiet as she could since she knew Nathaniel would be asleep. She peeked into their bedroom but saw no sight of her boyfriend. That could mean only one thing… She sighed and made her way to the living room and as she suspected, her prince was sleeping on the couch. Poor thing probably wanted to wait for her and fall asleep. She walked back to the bedroom to get a blanket for the cop. Carefully she put the blanket over her sleeping boyfriend and headed to the shower.  
After shower it was time to make breakfast for Nathaniel. Since the beginning of their relationship it was clear that Nathaniel couldn’t cook even if his life depends on it so it became a routine for Lumina to prepare his breakfast for him after she got back home. Can’t let a police officer start his day with a cereal.  
She saw green blinking light on Nathaniel’s phone. Oh great… She already knew who had send him a message. She took the phone and unlocked it. The message was from his father.

From: Dad  
Have you finally came to your senses and decided to leave that elf? You know you’re making our family look bad because your unnatural ’relationship’. You can find someone better than that knife-ear.

Their relationship wasn’t the easiest one. After all Nathaniel was a son of well known politician while Lumina… Well she did made a name for herself in the army but her background wasn’t considered suitable for a partner of a politician’s son. And Nathaniel’s father really did liked to remind them about that... If she would get a dollar for each time Rendon Howe have tried to made his son break up with her, she would be a millionaire. But part of her was glad for that. She knew Nathaniel looked up to his father yet he still refused to do as he told him. If that doesn’t prove his feelings for her, then what will? Still it was hard for her to ignore her ’father-in-law’ sometimes… She still remembered when Nathaniel had brought her to meet his family over 7 years ago.

It was 6pm on Sunday night when Lumina and Nathaniel arrived at Howe’s family home in Amaranthine. Drive from Denerim had gone smoothly. TOO SMOOTHLY. There could have been some traffic or anything really, so she would get more time to mentally prepare herself for the inevitable. But of course, she wouldn’t be that lucky…  
”Are you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet…” Nathaniel asked with worried tone.  
”Yeah! Just nervous…”  
”Don’t worry. They will love you.”  
He gave her reassuring smile and she smiled back at him. She didn’t really expect things to go smooth but she was willing to try. They got out of the car and made their way to the front door. Lumina had ever felt her heart beat so fast… Which was weird considering her military career. Killing a guy did nothing but meeting boyfriend’s family made her heart race and head feel dizzy.  
”Nathaniel! Long time no see brother. MOM THEY ARRIVED!” a girl on the door yelled and hugged Nathaniel. ”And this must be your lovely girlfriend you’ve been talking about sooo much. Nice to meet you…”  
”Nathaniel dear, you’re finally here.” this new voice belonged to older woman, who also rushed to hug Nathaniel.  
”Yes mother, you can let go now. Mother, Delilah, this is my girlfriend Lumina Mahariel. Lumina, these are my mother Eliane and my sister Delilah.”  
”Nice to meet you both.” Mahariel said with a smile.  
”Oh Nathaniel, she’s so beautiful! And polite. You need to be careful or Thomas will try to steal her.” his mom said and giggled.  
”He tries that, he’s dead.”Nathaniel deadpanned.  
”Oh Maker! Why are we standing here in doorway. Dinner will be soon ready but before that you should introduce your girlfriend to your father and brother.” and just like that mrs. Howe walked away.  
”Come on you two. Father is waiting.” Delilah said and lead the two deeper inside the house.  
”Better not keep him waiting.” Nathaniel said and took Maheriel’s hand in his own.

The living room was big and homey with many bookshelves, a fireplace and dark couches. And a lot of flowers. Two people were standing near the window and once again Mahariel felt her heartbeat getting faster. It was clear Nathaniel realized it too as he held her hand tighter.  
”Brother!” other of the people by the window noticed their arrival and walked over to them. Other one stayed where he was but Lumina could feel his cold stare on her.  
”Thomas! It’s been too long little brother.”  
”You say that. Oh hey!” Thomas made his way to Mahariel, who was trying to hide behind Nathaniel. ”You must be the one I’ve heard about so much.” he checked her up from head to toes ”How you doin’?”  
”Thomas!”  
”Sorry brother.” he said to his brother but then winked at Mahariel ”Just let me know if you get tired of my brother.”  
”Nathaniel.” cold voice called out and made Nathaniel perked up ”Are you going to just stand there and not introduce your friend?”  
”Yes father!” Nathaniel took a deep breath ”Father, Thomas let me introduce you my girlfriend Lumina Mahariel. Lumina meet my father Rendon Howe and brother Thomas.”  
”It’s nice to…”  
”Hmp. Dalish…” Rendon Howe said with a voice which left no doubt he was totally not impressed of his son’s partner. He turned away and started to walk towards veranda door and just like that stepped outside. Lumina watched the man light a cigaret. The 3 Howe siblings and Mahariel were left standing in the living room in a complete silence which was soon broken by mrs. Howe calling them to eat. Walk to the dining room made Lumina feel like she was heading for her execution instead of a simple dinner.

It took mr. Howe 10 minutes to arrive to dining room. He probably needed more than one cigaret before he was able to return, only to find his family and guest waiting him in dining room. The silence was crushing…  
”So Lumina… Nathaniel told you were in army. And you met each other there.” mrs. Howe tried to break the awkward silence in the room.  
”Yes ma’am. Special unit. Mostly took care of a more… Delicate situations. Nathaniel here came to pick up my squad after our mission. I kinda yelled at him…”  
”Oh yes he mentioned about that.” mrs. Howe giggled ”But then you quit, right? What do you do now?”  
”I took over of a bar which used to belong to my father. It took some time to renovate it but it was worth the trouble.”  
”You’re a bartender?” mr. Howe asked without even looking at her.  
”Umm yes sir.”  
”And your father was one too?” this time he looked at her, his eyes cold as ice.  
”Yes. He started to work in a bar after high school. And finally got tired of being bossed around by others and started his own business.”  
”I see… Eliana, Nathaniel would you two have a talk with me in the kitchen?” mr. Howe stood up and walked in the kitchen while his son and wife followed.  
The looks on the faces of two remaining Howe siblings told her all she needed to know. Their father didn’t approve her at all. In his eyes she was just some low class elf who took advantage of his son in a hope for a better life. Oh Creators, coming here was a bad idea… She could be at work right now. Serving her customers who pretty much worship her. None of them would never look down on her.  
An eternity, well actually 2 minutes but it felt longer, later Nathaniel stormed out of the kitchen and he was furious.  
”We’re leaving. Now!” Nathaniel said and confused Lumina stood up and followed him out of the dining room.  
”You okay…?”  
”Not until we’re out of here. Delilah! Thomas! I’ll see you guys later!” he yelled to his siblings as they left the house.  
They made their way back to the car and Lumina watched as Nathaniel fumbled with the keys and pretty much used every single swear that he came up with. He finally got the doors open and the two started their way back to Denerim.  
”What the fuck is his problem? That asshole has no right to say anything about my relationships…” Nathaniel was holding the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were all white.  
”He’s probably just worried of you…”  
”Bullshit! He’s only worried of his own status. Gave me whole speech about it!” well the man was a politician…  
Lumina knew it was better to not talk about it. She would just let Nathaniel calm down by himself…

 

It was to think that it has already been 7 years since that day. All these years she has been thanking the Creators for her understanding family and Nathaniel’s neverending love for her. But she had been wondering… If his father’s words had actually go though… Since they had been together for 8 years and yet they were still just a boyfriend and a girlfriend…  
She probably shouldn’t think about that now… Lately she’s been more tired than usual and needs a rest before her shift…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry...
> 
> If you guys have any comments or ideas you want to see come true don't hesitate to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very good one, I must admit.


End file.
